Hourglass Klepsydra
by marcia993
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Best-sellerowy pisarz żyje samotnie wraz ze swoją mroczną przeszłością. Kiedy przybywa do niego dziennikarka, aby przeprowadzić z nim wywiad, odkrywa, że może być dla niego kimś więcej, tak samo jak ich związek. Czy uda jej się go uratować?
1. Prolog

**TEN FF NIE JEST MOJEGO AUTORSTWA. ****JEGO AUTORKĄ JEST Bronzehairedgirl620.**

_Link do oryginału:_ fanfiction(kropka)net/s/4823300/1/Hourglass

_Link do profilu Bronzehairedgirl620 na :_fanfiction(kropka)net/u/1421467/Bronzehairedgirl620

_Tłumaczka:_ marcia993

_Beta:_ kristenhn

* * *

><p><strong>OD TŁUMACZA:<strong> Jest to pierwsza wersja HG, którą Bronze zaczęła zamieszczać już kilka lat temu i przed paroma miesiącami usunęła z Internetu w celu korekty. Wstawię wszystkie rozdziały, które wcześniej opublikowała. Niedługo będę dodawać również poprawioną wersję HG, która dopiero zaczyna pojawiać się w sieci, ponieważ - póki co - w znaczącym stopniu różni się od pierwowzoru. Życzę miłej lektury i zapraszam do komentowania.

* * *

><p><em>- „Pokój spowiła niesamowita ciemność, cienie tańczyły wzdłuż jednolitych ścian. Jedynym słyszalnym dźwiękiem było bębnienie deszczu roztrzaskującego się o szyby. Mężczyzna ruszył niepewnie do przodu, pokonując ostatni schodek, a płomień świecy niebezpiecznie się do niego zbliżał... Obracając się –". <em>

Przestał pisać, a uderzanie palcami o klawiaturę ustało. W pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza podobna do tej opisywanej przez Edwarda, a duże krople wody uderzały w okna zaraz za stworzonym mrokiem. Światło padało wyłącznie z monitora komputera, rzucając blask na ostre rysy twarzy i zmarszczki na czole, które pogłębiały się podczas wpatrywania w zapisane słowa. Frustracja przedostała się także do jego ruchów, kiedy zacisnął pięści, a jego spojrzenie zgasło.

- Źle. – Wcisnął „Del" znacznie mocniej, niż było to konieczne. W chwili, gdy strona stała się pusta, uniósł filiżankę z zimną już kawą i skrzywił się, przełykając znajdujący się na dnie osad. Czekał, a jego wyczerpane oczy rozejrzały się po pokoju. Potrzebował inspiracji.

Nie miał niczego. Inwencja twórcza porzuciła go, podobnie jak wszystko inne w jego życiu, zostawiając ze stroną, która została wymazana zbyt wiele razy i tkwiącym w głowie rozdziałem,, którego nie mógł przelać na papier. Krótkie spojrzenie na zegar powiedziało mu, że jest już trzecia trzydzieści cztery nad ranem. Zaśmiał się z gorzkim rozbawieniem. Oczy piekły go ze zmęczenia, a mglisty umysł krzyczał, aby oderwał się wreszcie od ekranu i zaczerpnął snu, którego tak rozpaczliwie potrzebował. Jednak – tak jak podczas większości nocy – zlekceważył to. Pogrążył w pracy nad akapitem i skoncentrował swoją uwagę na tym, gdzie zmierzał Rhett po tym, jak się obrócił.

_- „Wiatr zawył, a świeca zgasła. Przeklął cicho, szukając po omacku ściany, kiedy -". _

- Kiedy co? - krzyknął Edward do pustego pokoju, a surowy odgłos protestu odbił się od ciszy. Mimowolnie zamknął oczy na wspomnienia, które go zbombardowały, a gdy próbował je od siebie odepchnąć, słabość mu tego zakazała. To uczucie paliło go jakby został poparzony rozgrzanym do czerwoności prętem. Skulił się na dźwięk słów, jakie zaczęły rozbrzmiewać w umyśle, więc zacisnął pięści i wziął głęboki oddech.

Mógł usłyszeć dźwięk rozbijanego szkła, krzyki, głosy, lecz nie był w stanie tego odczuć. Odrętwienie ogarnęło jego ciało, paraliżując go i uniemożliwiając poczucie czegokolwiek.

Trąbienie samochodu przerwało ten tok myślenia, a kolejna wiązanka wyzwisk wyrwała mu się z ust. Odchylił się na krześle i rozejrzał dookoła.

W pokoju było wiele półek, na których stały książki z podartymi okładkami. Zeszyty zaś zostały zapisane płytkimi, banalnymi pomysłami i znajdowały się w towarzystwie pustych filiżanek po kawie, opakowań płyt CD i gazet sprzed miesiąca. Myślał o wstaniu i posprzątaniu ich, ale wiedział, że nie miałoby to sensu, bo następnego dnia – tak jak zawsze – wszystko wróciłoby do takiego samego stanu dezorganizacji. Czuł się tu bezpiecznie. To był jego azyl. Jedyne miejsce, w którym już nigdy nie mógłby nikogo skrzywdzić.

- Rhett, w coś ty się wpakował? – wymamrotał, a jego oczy raz jeszcze zamknęły się na myśl o wszystkich scenariuszach, jakie mógł napisać, jednakże żaden z nich nie pasował do reszty. Poza tym jego bohater nie mógł zrobić połowy rzeczy, które dla niego przewidywał, choć wydawało się to kuszące. Uśmiercić go. Sprawić, że spadnie z kamiennych schodów, na które się wspinał przez ostatnie półtora strony. Kazać mu uciekać jak tchórz i wrócić na dół wieży, a następnie wyjść z niej, zapominając o wszystkich sprawach.

Nie. To zbyt podobne do jego historii, żeby nawet o tym pomyśleć.

Żaden z tych pomysłów nie wydawał się odpowiedni.

Mógł zachowywać się jak kretyn, ale pociągnięcie tego opisu do końca było niezbędne. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, aby jego pisarstwo przechodziło kryzys tak jak wszystko inne.

Obawiając się, że zrobi coś drastycznego, zamknął dokument i otworzył skrzynkę odbiorczą. Nieprzeczytane wiadomości wylewały się jak wezbrane wody, a był to dowód potwierdzający nieobecność w rzeczywistości przez kilka ostatnich dni. Ledwie zmusił się, aby spojrzeć na nazwiska nadawców, po czym przeciągnął każdą wiadomość do kosza. Kiedy je usuwał, niektóre fragmenty oznajmiające, aby wrócił do domu, przykuwały jego wzrok. Dzięki temu mógł udawać wystarczająco długo. Część z nich pozostawała mniej serdeczna od innych, ale mimo wszystko ignorował je tak samo. Już go to nie obchodziło.

Jedyne maile, na które zwracał uwagę, były od redaktorów, którzy pisali, że musi się pospieszyć i skończyć książkę. Dali mu wystarczającą ilość czasu, a końcowy termin zbliżał się zadziwiająco szybko.

Jęknął, przeczesując rękoma włosy i zwężając oczy na widok tekstu. Resztę wiadomości stanowiły reklamy, krzyczące, żeby kupił bezsensowne rzeczy, których nie potrzebował, a także zaproszenia na liczne imprezy, na których i tak nigdy by się nie pojawił.

Westchnął, zamykając laptopa i łapiąc się za grzbiet nosa. W drugiej ręce trzymał puste naczynie, wpatrywał się w nie. Potrzebował kofeiny. Jego powieki opadały, a głowa kołysała się tam i z powrotem, gdy wyraźne kształty ram obrazów i ozdóbek stojących na biurku zaczęły rozmazywać mu się przed oczami.

Potrzebował snu. Spędził bez niego wiele dni, leki leżały rozsypane na podłodze w łazience, lecz on nie mógł już dłużej z tym walczyć.

- Tylko na chwilkę – wymamrotał do siebie, sadowiąc się wygodnie na krześle. Jego oczy, wdzięczne za odpoczynek, który miały właśnie otrzymać, zamknęły się. Edward westchnął, krzyżując ramiona na torsie.

- Tylko chwilka – powtórzył do siebie surowo. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na zmarnowanie większej ilości czasu.

Został obudzony przez wycie syreny alarmowej dochodzącej z ulicy i miał wrażenie, jakby stało się to parę sekund po zaśnięciu. Zerknięcie na zegarek uświadomiło mu, że zdarzyło się to o wiele później. Chciał sobie przywalić za to, że sen zajął go na tak długo, lecz nie miał zbyt dużego wpływu. Kiedy bezsenność pozwalała mu popaść w nieprzytomność nawet na kilka minut, próbował korzystać z okazji.

Edward usłyszał otwierane frontowych drzwi, skrzypienie zawiasów i przełamanie ciszy, która wcześniej wypełniała pokój. Ociężałe kroki stawały się bliższe. Przetarł swoje oczy, wiedząc, co go teraz czeka.

- Edwardzie – ktoś krzyknął, a ciepła ręka spoczęła na jego ramieniu. - Daj spokój, synu. Musisz odpocząć.

Ojciec Edwarda był przyzwyczajony do znajdowania go w takim stanie. Prawie nie przejmował się patrzeniem na niego, już od dawna nie wymieniali nawet uprzejmości, mówiąc „cześć" czy „do widzenia".

- Nie wiem, czy mogę – odpowiedział łagodnie, poruszając palcami. Wręcz paliły, aby wrócić do kontynuowania historii, ale on wiedział, że Carlisle mu na to nie pozwoli.

- Musisz – odrzekł stanowczo, podnosząc go na nogi. – Prześpij się z tym. Przyniosłem twoje leki. A do pracy możesz wrócić rano.

Założył ręce za głowę, zastanawiając się, czy było ciepło, gdy niekontrolowanie drżał. Ojciec spojrzał na niego w skupieniu i złapał sportową, leżącą na podłodze bluzę.

- Załóż to – rozkazał. – Zamarzniesz. Muszę z powrotem odkręcić odgrzewanie.

Edward zastanawiał się przez chwilę, kiedy je zakręcił, ale jego wpółprzytomny stan nie pozwalał mu na spójne myśli. Carlisle poprowadził go do małej sypialni i odsunął pościel, po czym kolejny raz pogładził syna po ramieniu.

- Do zobaczenia jutro – powiedział cicho, pozostawiając Edwarda samego. – Bądź gotowy na dziewiątą. Zanosi się na długi dzień i nie chcę, abyś był wyczerpany. Pigułki są na szafce.

Skinął głową w milczeniu, ledwie zauważając, że Carlisle wyszedł z pokoju. Opadł niezdarnie na łóżko, a wyczerpanie przejęło nad nim kontrolę. Sztywny materiał dżinsów był niewygodny, a pokaźne rozmiary bluzy mu przeszkadzały, jednak mimo tego nie mógł się ruszyć. Powoli chwycił butelkę, którą zostawił dla niego ojciec i po raz pierwszy od wtorku połknął tabletki, po czym wreszcie położył głowę na poduszce.

Kolejny dzień dobiegł końca w jego własnym, osobistym piekle


	2. Rozdział 1

**TEN FF NIE JEST MOJEGO AUTORSTWA. JEGO AUTORKĄ JEST Bronzehairedgirl620.**

_Link do oryginału:_ fanfiction(kropka)net/s/4823300/1/Hourglass

_Link do profilu Bronzehairedgirl620: _fanfiction(kropka)net/u/1421467/Bronzehairedgirl620

_Tłumaczka:_ marcia993

_Beta:_ kristenhn

* * *

><p>- Bello, potrzebuję tego artykułu. Natychmiast – rzekł pan Banner, przechodząc obok mojego biura. Jęknęłam, opierając czoło o skraj biurka, moje oczy wciąż przygaszało znużenie oraz ból głowy. A do końca pracy zostały mi jeszcze cztery godziny.<p>

- Już tam idę – wymruczałam, wiedząc, że minął drzwi i znajdował się zbyt daleko, aby móc nękać jakiegoś biednego stażystę, co niewątpliwie miałoby miejsce, gdyby któryś stanął mu na drodze. W dni takie jak te zastanawiałam się, dlaczego poszłam na dziennikarstwo, ale jedno spojrzenie na wpół skończony tekst widniejący na ekranie mojego laptopa udzieliło mi odpowiedzi.

To było ujście mojej twórczości. Sposób, aby uczestniczyć w lepszym życiu Seattle, nadal robiąc przy tym użytek z mojego stanowiska. Musiałam sobie to tylko powtarzać, by przetrwać ten dzień z piekła rodem.

- Bello, dzisiejszy grafik mówi, że popołudniu masz spotkanie z Edwardem Cullenem, który organizuje spotkanie autorskie. – Usłyszałam głos Angeli zza biurka. – I możliwe, że sala zostanie wypełniona po brzegi, więc musisz tam dotrzeć wcześniej.

Och, tak. Zamknięty w sobie, tajemniczy Edward Cullen to niezwykły autor. Napisał cztery książki i każda stała się bestsellerem, jednak nikt niczego o nim nie wiedział. Wszystko zachowywał dla siebie, ryzykował jedynie rozmowami z uwielbiającymi go fanami, którym od czasu do czasu składał podpisy na swoich powieściach. Niemal bym go za to podziwiała, gdyby mój szef nie wisiał nade mną i nie kazał przeprowadzać z nim wywiadu. To coś bliskiego niemożliwości i nie było szans, aby się to udało.

Ale mimo wszystko tam poszłam i właśnie przegotowywałam się do spotkania z nim w miejscowej księgarni w Seattle. Mój zeszyt spoczywał na dnie torby, a na twarzy widniał doklejony uśmiech, kiedy przeciskałam się przez zatłoczony sklep oraz hordy nastolatek i ich matek stojących naprzeciw małego stolika, gdzie – jak przypuszczałam – usiądzie Edward.

Westchnęłam, patrząc na zegarek. Nie miałam pojęcia, ile czasu zajmie mu przybycie i podpisanie wszystkich woluminów, ale oceniając po długości kolejki i jego pustym krześle, rokowania nie były zbyt dobre.

Podsłuchując, dowiedziałam się, że minie jeszcze kupa czasu, nim się zjawi. Szybko udałam się z powrotem w stronę wyjścia i stanęłam przy ścianie, by nie znajdować się już na środku przepełnionego pomieszczenia. Odetchnęłam głęboko, próbując złapać jak najwięcej powietrza.

Ponownie zerknęłam na pytania, które dla niego przygotowałam, mając nadzieję i modląc się, bym uzyskała odpowiedź chociaż na jedno. Nienawidzę wracać z niczym, kiedy muszę coś napisać.

Czas mijał wolno i w końcu po tym, jak uświadomiłam sobie, że szereg ludzi wychodzi aż za drzwi i ta kolejka ciągnie się wzdłuż budynku, wróciłam do sklepu. Przepychałam się przez mijane grupy, mamrocząc niewystarczające przeprosiny do czasu, gdy dotarłam do bezpiecznego miejsca. Miałam go wystarczająco dużo, żeby wyciągnąć notatnik i pióro, tak aby jego końcówka stykała się z pierwszą linijką. Okrzyki i wrzaski stawały się coraz głośniejsze, niemal nie do zniesienia, więc przypuszczałam, że pisarz się zbliżał. W przeciwieństwie do innych ludzi nie byłam tego taka pewna.

W końcu zobaczyłam, jak weszło dwóch mężczyzn, ale żaden z nich nie przypominał Edwarda Cullena. Rozmawiali cicho, stojąc za stołem, po czym odwrócili się, żeby spojrzeć tam, skąd przybyli.

Potargane brązowe włosy to wszystko, co potrafiłam dostrzec, jednak wiedziałam, że to musiał być on. Krzyki ogłuszały i nie potrafiłam pojąć, dlaczego były tak głośne. To przecież zwykłe spotkanie, więc czemu wszyscy wydawali się tacy… zachwyceni?

Obserwowałam, jak jego głowa znikała z pola widzenia, kiedy siadał za stolikiem. Wielka grupa fanów starała się do niego dostać, nim dwóch mężczyzn wyszło im naprzeciw i powiedziało, że jeśli nie zaczną się odpowiednio sprawować, opuszczą budynek. Podśmiewałam się, robiąc notatki. _Popularny pisarz. Oblegany przez nastolatki._

Przez półtorej godziny, do czasu, aż zarządził przerwę, obserwowałam wzajemne relacje między nim a jego fanami. Mimo że nie widziałam zbyt wiele, potrafiłam zrozumieć, dlaczego podoba się tak wielu dziewczętom. Był cichy, usłyszałam jedynie, jak wymruczał podziękowania, nie wkładając w to prawie żadnych uczuć.

_Arogant? _– nagryzmoliłam, przygryzając koniec mojego pióra. _Bez emocji_.

Wstał, wyciągnął ręce nad głową, po czym usiadł ponownie i powiedział coś do mężczyzny, który stał obok. Kontynuował rozdawanie autografów, aż kolejka skurczyła się do jedynie kilku osób, a te wcześniejsze zgromadziły się przed sceną, bez wątpienia po to, aby zadawać pytania.

Niemal mu współczułam, kiedy wkroczył na podwyższenie. Przypominał jelenia w świetle reflektorów, jednak nie wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Po prostu czuł się niekomfortowo. Niepewnie. Rozpaczliwie pragnął, aby się tam nie znajdować.

- Witam – powiedział łagodnie, wywołując tym krzyki w tłumie. – Nazywam się Edward Cullen.

Gdy mówił, zwracałam uwagę na bogatą teksturę jego głosu i sposób, w jaki się prezentował. Nie wydawał się nieśmiały - nie, nie o to chodziło. Nie zachowywał się nonszalancko, ale z dystansem. Wyraz jego twarzy był pozbawiony jakichkolwiek emocji, a jego odpowiedzi były krótkie.

- Jak udało ci się stworzyć postać Audrey? – zapytała stojąca naprzeciw kobieta, której wcale nie interesowało to, o co spytała. – Czy odwzorowuje kogoś... znaczącego?

- Nie – odpowiedział Edward, niemal wypadając z rytmu.

Zaskoczył ją tym, ale ta nadal kontynuowała zadawanie pytań.

– A może tak wyobrażasz sobie idealną kobietę?

- Ponownie: nie. – Ton jego głosu był chłodny i ostry, od razu dał wszystkim do zrozumienia, że na jego odpowiedź może składać się tylko jedno słowo.

Zerknęłam na moją listę pytań i przygryzłam wargę, podejmując pochopną decyzję.

- Dlaczego stworzyłeś Rhetta takim bezsilnym? – zapytałam, nim zdążyłam się powstrzymać.

Obrócił głowę w prawą stronę, a jego oczy niebezpiecznie się na mnie zwęziły. Przełknęłam i nabrałam oddechu w oczekiwaniu na odzew.

- Nie widzę sensu, aby tworzyć ludzi bez słabości. Wszyscy je mamy. Jesteśmy dysfunkcyjnymi, zachłannymi istotami i te cechy sprawiają, że powieść staje się dobra.

Nie mogłam powstrzymać rozczarowania, które po mnie spłynęło. Prawie miałam nadzieję na rozległą wypowiedź albo, co najmniej, podpowiedź sugerującą to, co kryje się w jego głowie. Wiedziałam, że troszczy się o swoją pracę, każdy kto sięgnął po jedną z jego książek, mógłby to powiedzieć, ale gdybyście go wtedy zobaczyli, takiego odartego z życia i kolorów, nie mielibyście o tym pojęcia.

- Dziękuję wszystkim za przybycie – praktycznie wymamrotał po kilku kolejnych pytaniach, chociaż nie jestem pewna, czy ktokolwiek oprócz mnie to zauważył. Wszyscy byli zbyt zauroczeni jego wyglądem, by to dostrzec. Patrzyłam z ciekawością, jak znikał za wielką kurtyną szybciej, niż było to możliwe. Jego fani rozeszli się albo rozmawiali z podekscytowaniem o odpowiedziach, jakie udzielił, lub o tym, jak ich rozzłościł, kiedy nic do nich nie powiedział.

Osunęłam kilka kosmyków, które opadły na moją twarz i rozejrzałam się dookoła, czując się coraz bardziej niezręcznie z powodu mijającego czasu. Ujrzałam dwóch mężczyzn z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na torsie, którzy stali obok stolika. Schowałam notatnik do torby i ruszyłam naprzód, zastanawiając się, jak skupić ich uwagę. Na szczęście nie musiałam tego robić.

- Możemy pani w czymś pomóc? – spytał starszy z nich. Poczułam, jak ręce mi się trzęsą, gdy przytakiwałam i przerzucałam ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę.

- Nazywam się Isabella Swan i pracuję jako dziennikarka dla The Seattle Times – przedstawiłam się, na samym końcu wyciągając do niego rękę. Zaśmiał się z tego gestu i potrząsnął nią delikatnie.

- Co możemy dla pani zrobić, panno Swan?

Próbowałam patrzeć im prosto w oczy i wydawać się pewną siebie, ale poczułam wstępujące na policzki ciepło i mój plan legł w gruzach. Szybko.

- Wiem, że to niezwykle trudne do wykonania, ale zastanawiałam się, czy mogłabym w ciągu kilku minut przeprowadzić wywiad z Edwardem Cullenem. - Natychmiast zastanowiłam się, czy w ogóle rozmawiam z odpowiednimi ludźmi, ale byłam na fali, więc nie mogłam ustąpić.

Mężczyźni wymienili między sobą znaczące spojrzenie. Wbiłam wzrok w podłogę, przygotowując się na odmowę. _Przykro nam,_ powiedzą. _Edward Cullen nie może teraz rozmawiać, ale jeśli będziesz miła... _

- Słuchaj. - Ten, który to powiedział, pochylił się nad stolikiem. – Edward nieszczególnie lubi udzielać wywiadów jakiegokolwiek rodzaju.

Westchnęłam, a moje ramiona gwałtownie opadły.

– Tak, wiem. – Przygryzłam wargę, zmieniając taktykę. – Jednak naprawdę chciałabym z nim porozmawiać, tylko przez sekundę.

Nie miałam zamiaru się w to zagłębiać, zdradzając szczegóły takie jak ten, że szef pozbawi mnie głowy i spali w kominku, jeśli wrócę z niczym. Dawał mi zbyt wiele drugich szans, a poziom jego cierpliwości był porównywalny do tego, który miał trzylatek.

Starszy blondyn klepnął drugiego w ramię, kiwając na niego lekko, po czym odeszli kawałek. Nie byłam pewna, czy powinnam to odebrać jako dobry czy zły znak.

- Okej – powiedział ochrypłym głosem, machając na mnie ręką, abym podeszła bliżej. Rozejrzałam się, spuszczając głowę i czekając, aż się odezwie.

- Podobasz mi się – zaczął, szczerząc się do mnie szeroko. Kiedy się uśmiechał, w jego policzkach ukazały się dołeczki, przez co wyglądał mniej zastraszająco niż wcześniej, za co byłam mu niezmiernie wdzięczna. – I chcę ci pomóc. Ale mój brat... nie lubi rozmawiać z ludźmi, których nie zna.

Zachichotałam.

– Więc wybrał zły zawód.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się ponuro.

– Można by tak pomyśleć, zwłaszcza że jest dobry w tym, co robi. Zapraszano go do wielu programów telewizyjnych, tak samo proszono o wywiady dla dzienników i czasopism. Mówiłem mu, że to byłby dobry rozgłos, ale jego to nie obchodzi. Skupia się tylko na pisaniu, przez co on sam znajduje się bardzo nisko na swojej liście priorytetów.

- Przynajmniej ma równo pod sufitem – dumałam.

Prychnął.

– Osobiste pytania nie są przeznaczone dla nieupoważnionych. Uważa, że ludzie za bardzo się wtrącają i trzeba było użyć naprawdę ogromnej siły perswazji, żeby go tu dzisiaj zaciągnąć.

- Ale... dlaczego? – zapytałam. Wzruszył ramionami, głośno wzdychając.

- Nie potrafiłem się tego dowiedzieć, więc już przestałem próbować.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, a ja przetwarzałam otrzymane informacje.

– Cóż, dziękuję za poświęcenie mi czasu. Mam nadzieję, że następnym razem bardziej mi się poszczęści.

Odwróciłam się, aby odejść, ale zostałam powstrzymana czyjąś, chwytającą moje ramię, ręką. Przekręciłam się, by spotkać tego samego mężczyznę i blondyna. Oboje wyglądali na zdenerwowanych, ale zdeterminowanych.

- Chcemy ci pomóc – powiedział nowopoznany. – Obaj wierzymy, że Edward potrzebuje dobrego wywiadu, a przy odrobinie szczęścia może uda ci się uzyskać od niego jakieś odpowiedzi. Poza tym nie wyglądasz jak przeciętna dziennikarka.

Zaczerwieniłam się.

– Nie chcę na niego naciskać. – _Zwłaszcza, że to mogłoby go tylko wkurzyć i nie przyniosłoby żadnego rezultatu_, chciałam dodać.

- Edward potrzebuje dobrego rżnięcia – powiedział jeden z nich. – Najlepiej zakazanego...

- Emmett – wtrącił się ten drugi, skutecznie go uciszając. – Panno Swan, chciałbym zobaczyć ten artykuł. Przypuszczam, że została pani wyznaczona, aby przeprowadzić wywiad podczas spotkania autorskiego.

Przytaknęłam.

– Mimo że mój redaktor był bardzo stanowczy, byśmy przeprowadzili go teraz, to jeśli nadarzy się kiedyś okazja, aby porozmawiać z Edwardem Cullenem, skorzystamy z niej. Jaka by ona nie była.

- Właśnie chwyciłaś swoją szansę – powiedział ten, którego zidentyfikowałam jako Emmetta. – Weź to.

Spojrzałam na małą kartę, którą wsunął mi do dłoni.

- I przyjdź za tydzień o piętnastej pod ten adres. Edward powinien mieć wtedy wolną chwilę.

- Chcecie, żebym się tam pokazała i zażądała wywiadu – streściłam i nie było to pytanie.

- Nie będziesz żądać – odparł Emmett. – Ja będę. Po prostu przyjdź. Będzie dobrze.

Nie miałam zamiaru tego zaprzepaścić.

– Dziękuję! – Oparłam się chęci uściskania go. – Nie dosłyszałam twojego nazwiska – dodałam, nie chcąc, abym w przyszłym tygodniu, kiedy przywitam się z nim po imieniu, zabrzmiała jak prześladowczyni. Mogłam spojrzeć na wizytówkę, ale mnie ubiegł.

- Emmett Cullen – oznajmił i dźgnął kciukiem stojącego obok blondyna. – Jestem bratem Edwarda. A to nasz tato, Carlisle.

- Miło was poznać – wymamrotałam, źle się czując z powodu tego, że marnowałam ich czas. - I jeszcze raz dziękuję.

- Cała przyjemność po naszej stronie – odpowiedział Carlisle, uśmiechając się do mnie miło. Wymieniliśmy ze sobą jeszcze kilka formalnych zwrotów, po czym odwróciłam się, aby opuścić księgarnię. Rozejrzałam się, żeby sprawdzić, czy mogę dostrzec Edwarda Cullena, ale zostałam odrzucona do tyłu, kiedy na coś wpadłam. Albo raczej _na kogoś_.

- Uważaj – warknął na mnie głos, którego słuchałam, gdy udzielał odpowiedzi przez ostatnich kilka godzin. Sięgnęłam do torby, by upewnić się, że jej nie upuściłam ani nic z niej nie wyleciało, a następnie gwałtownie nabrałam powietrza w płuca, kiedy na niego popatrzyłam.

Rysy jego twarzy były ostre i kościste, a napięta szczęka sprawiała, że wyglądał jeszcze groźniej.

- Przepraszam – powiedziałam. – Ja...

- Po prostu uważaj, gdzie chodzisz – westchnął, przeczesując ręką włosy. Ton jego głosu stał się łagodniejszy, gdy na mnie spojrzał, a napięcie jego mięśni zmalało. – Nie chciałbym, żeby coś ci się stało.

Przejechałam językiem po zębach.

– Racja.

Posłał mi jeszcze jedno spojrzenie, prawdopodobnie upewniając się, czy nie wywrócę się przez moją ekstremalną niezdarność, i odszedł, przechodząc z gracją przez drzwi. Złapałam się za grzbiet nosa, odczekując kilka chwil i patrząc na ciemniejące niebo, aby nie wyglądało na to, że podążałam za nim przed wyjściem z księgarni.

Zostawiłam parasol w swojej furgonetce, która była zaparkowana za wieloma zapomnianymi przez Boga blokami, ponieważ bliżej nie mogłam znaleźć miejsca.

Zaczęłam iść wzdłuż chodnika, stawiając kołnierzyk mojej kurtki tak, aby zakrył mi szyję. Zmrużyłam oczy, piorunując wzrokiem gęste chmury i przeklęłam, gdy kropla deszczu kapnęła na moje oko. Usłyszałam upiorny chichot dochodzący z mojej lewej strony i odwróciłam się szybko, obejmując ramionami, aby utrzymać równowagę.

- Ostrożnie – wyśmiał mnie Edward Cullen z papierosem wystającym z warg. Obserwowałam, jak wyciągał z kieszeni dżinsów zapalniczkę i uśmiechnął się, kiedy dym wydobył się z jego ust, oznajmiając mu, że udało mu się odpalić. – Nie chciałbym, żeby coś ci się stało.

Zmarszczyłam brwi, spuszczając głowę na resztę spaceru.

:-:-:

- Jak było na spotkaniu? – spytała Angela, zauważając moją miną. Potrząsnęłam głową, a ona się zaśmiała i podążyła za mną do biura.

- Wydaje mi się, że dobrze. – Rzuciłam rzeczy na biurko i położyłam ręce na klawiaturze. Gwałtownie otworzyłam notatnik i zerknęłam na moje bazgroły. Wiele z nich było nieczytelnych, ale robiłam co w mojej mocy, by je rozszyfrować i jakoś skleić w całość. Nie wiedziałam, jak miałam stworzyć z nich jakąkolwiek historię. Moją jedyną nadzieją było wywiad, który mógłby mi w tym pomóc.

Zaciekawiona otworzyłam w przeglądarce nową zakładkę, a moje palce wpisały pewne słowa, nim mogłam je przed tym powstrzymać. Mój palec wskazujący zawisł nad enterem, po czym zdecydowałam się, żeby go wcisnąć i wpatrywałam się w rezultaty.

Trzysta tysięcy wyników dla zapytania „Edward Cullen".

_Świetnie_. Zjechałam niżej, kliknęłam na najbardziej dokładny i go przeczytałam. Wszystko dotyczyło tylko jego książek: recenzje, streszczenia i informacje o publikacjach.

- Czy on mógłby zachować jeszcze więcej informacji dla siebie? - jęknęłam, po czym zajrzałam na kilka innych stron. W końcu zobaczyłam jeden artykuł z 2003 roku, który, jak się okazało, odnosił się do Edwarda Anthony'ego Cullena. Szybko na niego nacisnęłam i trzymałam kciuki, żeby był on o właściwej osobie, ale wtedy pan Banner zapukał do drzwi.

- Bello, spotkanie pracowników za pięć minut.

Uderzyłam się ręką w czoło, zgasiłam monitor i zanotowałam sobie w głowie, aby sprawdzić ten artykuł wieczorem przed wyjściem. Odchrząknęłam i ruszyłam przez szklane drzwi do pokoju konferencyjnego, odpychając wszystkie myśli o Edwardzie i jego izolacji wobec społeczeństwa oraz modląc się, aby pan Banner nie położył mnie na desce do krojenia, ale poczekał, aż przeprowadzę wywiad, który być może zmieni moją karierę.


	3. Rozdział 2

**TEN FF NIE JEST MOJEGO AUTORSTWA. JEGO AUTORKĄ JEST Bronzehairedgirl620.**

_Link do oryginału:_ fanfiction(kropka)net/s/4823300/1/Hourglass

_Link do profilu Bronzehairedgirl620: _fanfiction(kropka)net/u/1421467/Bronzehairedgirl620

_Tłumaczka:_ marcia993

_Beta:_ kristenhn

* * *

><p>Miałam zagwarantowany wywiad z Edwardem Cullenem.<p>

Zdobyłam wywiad z Edwardem – Pieprzonym – Cullenem.

_O Boże. _

Nie byłam pewna, czy powinnam skakać w radosnym podnieceniu czy wymiotować. Zanim weszłam do księgarni, wbiłam sobie do głowy, że to się nie stanie i uzyskam tylko jedną odpowiedź. Dwie, jeśli dobrze pójdzie. Najwyraźniej wpadłam do garnka ze złotem, znajdującym się na końcu tęczy, i nie miałam pojęcia, jak się tam znalazłam.

Oparłam się o biurko i odetchnęłam, kiedy świadomość tego, co się wydarzyło, uderzyła we mnie z całej siły. Strona internetowa, którą wcześniej wyszukałam, nadal pozostawała zminimalizowana, ale nie potrafiłam się zmusić, aby na nią kliknąć. Nie miałam pojęcia, co mogłabym na niej znaleźć, ale sama tego perspektywa mnie przerażała.

_Zachowujesz się jak idiotka_, skarciłam się, zmuszając do zajęcia miejsca na fotelu. Wyprostowałam się, po czym wzięłam głęboki, wypełniający płuca wdech i odmówiłam wypuszczenia zaczerpniętego powietrza. Dzięki temu jakoś się trzymałam. _Po prostu przeczytaj ten cholerny artykuł. Jesteś dziennikarką i właśnie tym się zajmujesz – zbieraniem informacji. _

Powtarzając to niczym mantrę, nacisnęłam na zminimalizowaną – wydawałoby się lata temu – stronę i obserwowałam, jak ładowała się w ślimaczym tempie, a obrazki robiły to nawet wolniej. Stuknęłam końcówką pióra o powierzchnię, żeby wypełnić ciszę, będąc zbyt wystraszoną, by uczynić cokolwiek innego.

Zanim mogłam odważyć się na coś szalonego, co zmniejszyłoby moje znudzenie, strona w końcu się pokazała i zaczęłam wpatrywać się w pierwszą linijkę, wypuszczając oddech, który wstrzymywałam.

_Edward Anthony Cullen, lat trzydzieści pięć, został przyłapany. Uczestniczył w skandalu narkotykowym w Seattle w sobotni wieczór..._

Zdjęcie jakiegoś mężczyzny pojawiło się obok tekstu, a ja szybko opuściłam ten adres, czując równocześnie rozczarowanie i ulgę, bo nie chodziło o _tę _osobę. Rozczarowanie, bowiem niczego się nie dowiedziałam, a ulgę, dlatego że Edward nie był dealerem.

_Edward._ Prychnęłam ze wstrętem. _Czyżbyśmy mówili sobie po imieniu?_ Zamienił ze mną zaledwie dwa słowa, a obie krótkie rozmowy, które odbyliśmy, wiązały się z wyśmiewaniem się ze mnie i wyrządzaniem krzywdy jednemu z nas. _To rzeczywiście silne fundamenty do zbudowania relacji międzyludzkiej... _

Spojrzałam na stronę notatnika, który czasami ze sobą zabierałam, kiedy powierzano mi napisanie artykułu, ponieważ Banner najwidoczniej uważał, że nie poradzę sobie także z wywiadem. Dał mi trzy alternatywne zadania - opisać przekręt w przemyśle dostawczym, kota, zamieszkującego otwór odpływowy i temat: „szkolne kafeterie: czy naprawdę są takie pożywne, jak się wszystkim wydaje?".

Właśnie do tego zostało zredukowane moje życie. Mimo wszystko istniały też historie o osobach takich jak Edward Cullen – warte każdej minuty pisania, pod warunkiem, że wyniosłyby mnie na piedestał.

W moim zeszycie od kilku dni widniały pytania, jakie miałam mu zadać podczas spotkania autorskiego. Potrafiłam wpatrywać się w nie w nieskończoność, zastanawiając się, czy okażą się wystarczająco zadowalające. Czytałam jego powieści. Okazał się bardziej elokwentny niż ktokolwiek, kogo słyszałam, więc te pytania wypadały przy nim dosyć blado – były płytkie i jednowymiarowe. Nie do końca wiedziałam, o co spytać, ale musiałam coś przygotować. Taka okazja zdarzała się raz w życiu, a ja byłam zdeterminowana, aby optymalnie ją wykorzystać.

- Bello, wyglądasz na wykończoną – skomentowała Angela, pukając delikatnie do drzwi i informując tym samym o swojej obecności. Podniosłam wzrok zaskoczona tym, jak wiele energii zużywa tak mały ruch.

- Czuję się dobrze. – Machnęłam nonszalancko ręką. – Jestem tylko troszkę zmęczona.

- Wróć do domu i połóż się spać – rozkazała łagodnie, wyłączając monitor mojego komputera. Zacisnęłam usta, posyłając jej najlepsze z możliwych spojrzeń, chociaż wiedziałam, że tym z nią nie wygram. Z każda przychodzącą sekundą moja stanowczość powoli się wykruszała.

- Mam... pracę do wykonania – wymamrotałam, przeszukując porozrzucane na biurku papiery, powodując jeszcze większy bałagan niż wcześniej. Zaśmiała się, krzyżując ramiona.

- To może zaczekać.

Pokręciłam głową.

– Nie, nie sądzę.

Kiedy wstałam, Angela chwyciła moją torbę i płaszcz, praktycznie zakładając mi go na ramiona. Gdy przeprowadzała mnie przez drzwi, zachwiałam się, próbując złapać równowagę.

- Prześpij się. Nic się nie stanie, jeżeli wyjdziesz na kilka godzin.

Zaśmiałam się, ściskając jej rękę.

– Dzięki, Ang. Do zobaczenia jutro.

Poszłam do furgonetki, wcisnęłam pedał gazu i westchnęłam, gdy wydała z siebie głośny warkot.

Mieszkanie było ciemne i zimne, czyli w takim stanie, w jakim je zostawiłam. Podkręciłam ogrzewanie najbardziej, jak mogłam, nie narażając przy tym moich rachunków na podwyższenie, i wzdychając, zapaliłam światło. _Pusto. Jak zawsze._

Automatyczna sekretarka migała czerwonym światełkiem, powiadamiając mnie, że mam cztery nowe wiadomości. Zignorowałam je, pokrótce sprawdzając skrzynkę mailową w poszukiwaniu czegoś interesującego, zanim odgrzałam sobie przygotowane wcześniej spaghetti. Kolację zjadłam przed telewizorem i prawie zaczęłam się śmiać na myśl o tym, jakie to żałosne. Oto ja, dwudziestoczterolatka w kwiecie wieku, jak to niektórzy mawiali, jestem sama w domu i spożywam podgrzewane danie przeznaczone do konsumpcji podczas oglądania filmów.

Wiedząc, że nie mogę dłużej lekceważyć wiadomości, podeszłam do telefonu, wskoczyłam na blat i spoczywając na nim, machałam nogami, przygotowując się do ataku, który na pewno miał nastąpić.

- Isabello Marie. – Usłyszałam, a następnie sapnęłam, siadając na rękach, żeby powstrzymać się przed naciśnięciem przycisku „usuń". – Nigdy mnie o niczym nie informujesz. Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi, że idziesz na spotkanie z Edwardem Cullenem? Przecież strasznie ciężko się tam dostać. Zadzwoń do mnie i to szybko. Też chcę iść.

Głośny sygnał rozbrzmiał w ciszy i po chwili zaczęła odtwarzać się kolejna wiadomość.

- Bello. – To zadziwiające, że jej głos wydawał się jeszcze groźniejszy i bardziej przerażający, gdy nie używała mojego pełnego imienia. – Spotkanie zaczyna się za godzinę. Odbierz. Telefon.

Skrzywiłam się, wiedząc, że powinnam była sprawdzić telefon przed wyjściem. Pamiętam, że słyszałam dzwonienie, ale nie miałam motywacji, by wstać i na nie odpowiedzieć. _Błąd numer jeden._

Następne dwa nagrania zawierały półtora minuty śmiertelnych gróźb wysłanych w moją stronę, wliczając w nie spuszczenie ze smyczy groźnych psów, jeśli nie zabiorę przyjaciółki ze sobą. Wymierzyłam sobie mentalny policzek, a następnie wykręciłam jej numer, odkładając słuchawkę dwa razy, nim chwyciłam byka za rogi i poczekałam, aż odbierze.

- Patrzcie, kto postanowił do mnie zadzwonić. – Tak wyglądała sarkastyczna odpowiedź, którą otrzymałam. – Panna „nie mam zamiaru odebrać telefonu od mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, bo spędzam cudowny czas z niezwykle sławnym, bardzo atrakcyjnym autorem bestsellerów".

- Alice - westchnęłam. – Przepraszam, ale proszę, nie teraz.

- Nie licz na to – zadrwiła. – Już zbyt wiele razy ci odpuszczałam.

Zaśmiałam się gorzko, pozwalając jej rozprawiać o tym przez kilka minut, po czym odetchnęła, sygnalizując koniec.

- No dobra – powiedziała, brzmiąc trochę lepiej niż na początku naszej rozmowy. – Dlaczego jesteś w takim podłym nastroju?

Nie byłam przekonana, czy naprawdę ją to interesuje.

– Nie wiem, jak mam się zabrać do tego wywiadu z Edwardem. – Znowu użyłam jego imienia.

- Przeprowadzasz wywiad z Edwardem Cullenem? – zapiszczała, a ja zgromiłam się, bo nie wspomniałam o tym wcześniej.

- Tak – oświadczyłam, okręcając kabel telefoniczny na palcu i pozwalając mu co chwilę odskakiwać na swoje miejsce. – Cóż, tak jakby.

Wiedziałam, że to przykuło jej uwagę.

– Tak jakby? – zapytała. – To raczej nie jest coś, czego nie jest się pewnym.

Jęknęłam.

– Wiem – odparłam niewiarygodnie mazgajowato. – Ale to wyjątek.

Alice milczała, kiedy ja próbowałam zebrać myśli. Wreszcie odkaszlnęła, wyraźnie skłaniając mnie do dalszych wyjaśnień.

- Chodzi o to, że Edward i ja nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozmawialiśmy o wywiadzie.

Nie wydawała się tym speszona.

– A normalnie nie załatwiasz ich z agentami?

- Tak – odpowiedziałam, stąpając po cienkim lodzie. Nie wiedziałam, jak jej to wyjaśnić, aby nie wyjść na okrutną manipulantkę, która oszukuje go dla własnych korzyści. Co właśnie robiłam. – Ale w tym przypadku nie omawiałam tego z agentem, tylko z jego ojcem i bratem.

- A co Edward o tym myśli? – spytała. – Bo wiesz, on bardzo rzadko zgadza się na spotkania z dziennikarzami albo na jakiekolwiek występy. Jakoś nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, żeby był szczególnie podekscytowany z tego powodu.

- To właśnie kolejna sprawa – wymamrotałam. – Nie sądzę, żeby o tym wiedział. Wydaje mi się, że po prostu pójdę tam i będę improwizować.

- To na pewno zostanie dobrze przyjęte – rzekła z przekąsem. – Mężczyzna, który gardzi każdym rodzajem publicznej interwencji i oto zjawiasz się ty ze swoją niespodzianką.

- Zrobię wszystko, by mieć za co płacić rachunki – mruknęłam. – Boję się tylko, że będzie strasznie wkurzony. Niczego o nim nie wiem, więc co, jeżeli okaże się agresywnym typkiem? Wiesz, jacy potrafią być ci kreatywni faceci...

Alice zaśmiała się po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy.

– Wątpię, żeby zamknął cię w ciemnej piwnicy, Bello. Nic ci się nie stanie. Musisz być wytrwała. Nie poddawaj się. Zdobądź odpowiedzi.

Westchnęłam.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z kim rozmawiasz, prawda?

Zachichotała.

– Możesz to zrobić. Twoja praca wisi teraz na włosku, więc albo poprawisz swoją sytuację, albo ją spieprzysz. Chcesz tego?

- Oczywiście, że nie – odparłam stanowczo. Kiedy się odezwała, słyszałam dumę w jej głosie.

- Moja dziewczynka.

Przez chwilę rozmawiałyśmy jeszcze o błahych sprawach, po czym się rozłączyłyśmy, a ja natychmiast powróciłam do swoich pytań - do deski kreślarskiej, jak zwykło się mówić. Zapisałam istotę każdego z nich, po czym wyrwałam tę kartkę, zdejmując skuwkę z pióra i przyciskając je do pierwszej linijki.

W mniej niż godzinę przygotowałam sobie trzy dobrze sformułowane pytania, z których się przynajmniej ucieszyłam. Zasługiwały na to, aby zostać zadane Edwardowi Cullenowi i wiedziałam, że w przyszłym tygodniu będę na to gotowa.

_Muszę być. _

Stanęłam przed biurem, na którego drzwiach wisiała tabliczka z wygrawerowanym nazwiskiem Emmetta Cullena. Nie byłam pewna, czego chciałam się tam dowiedzieć, ale wiedziałam, że powinnam zadać mu parę pytań. To prawie jak warunek wstępny do tego wywiadu. Musiałam zdobyć chociaż kilka ogólnych informacji o Edwardzie i wydawało mi się, że to jedyne miejsce, w którym miałam szansę je otrzymać.

- Wejdź – krzyknął piorunujący głos, więc śmiało tam wkroczyłam. Spojrzał na mnie, podnosząc wzrok z czegoś, w co się wpatrywał, i uśmiechnął się.

- Panna Swan! Proszę usiąść – zaoferował, wstając. Niepewnie odwzajemniłam uśmiech i zajęłam miejsce na skraju dużego, stojącego przy biurku krzesła. – Co mogę dla pani zrobić?

Rozejrzałam się dookoła, mając nadzieję, że nie jestem zbyt wścibska. Zdawałam sobie sprawę, że właśnie przekraczałam granicę między dziennikarzem, a osobą udzielającą wywiadu.

- Szukałam jakichś wiadomości do mojego jutrzejszego wywiadu – zaczęłam delikatnie, – i nie udało mi się znaleźć ich zbyt wiele.

- Och – odparł Emmett, jakby wiedział, do czego zmierzam, choć nie dał tego po sobie poznać. – Proszę, kontynuuj.

- Ja… - Wzięłam głęboki wdech. – Miałam nadzieję, że mógłbyś mi udzielić kilku informacji. Dać jakąś ogólnikową wiedzę.

Emmet przetarł twarz rękoma, a kiedy je od niej odsunął, każdy jego włos sterczał w innym kierunku, a na twarzy wymalował mu się ból i surowość, co mnie zaskoczyło.

- Panno Swan...

- Bello – przerwałam. Zachowałam się nieco swobodnie.

- Bello, Edward jest niezwykle skomplikowaną osobą – zaczął, brzmiąc jakby omawiał projekt na Targu Naukowym albo coś stworzonego w Laboratorium Biologicznym. – Nigdy nie zachowywał się jak normalne dziecko. Zawsze myślał bardzo trzeźwo i logicznie, nie spędzał ze mą zbyt dużo czasu. To nie w jego typie.

Pochyliłam się do przodu, opierając łokcie na kolanach.

– A miał ku temu powód?

- Nie jestem psychologiem – zakpił, – więc nie wiem. – Odmówił też pójścia do niego, kiedy Carlisle zasugerował, że to może być dobry pomysł. Esme też się na to nie zgodziła.

- Twoja...

- Matka.

Przytaknęłam, chociaż nie miałam pewności, czy go dobrze zrozumiałam.

– I od tamtego czasu się nie zmienił. – Zdecydowałam, że nie będę tego kontynuować, ale pomyślę o tym, co powiedział o jego dzieciństwie. Posuwanie się do przodu wydawało się moją jedyną opcją.

- Nie. A zaraz po tym, jak wyjechał do college'u, przestał z nami rozmawiać.

Moje oczy się rozszerzyły i kiedy stałam się jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowana, poczułam, że na czole pojawiła mi się mała zmarszczka.

– Przestał rozmawiać?

- Na jakiś czas – odpowiedział. – Nie wiedzieliśmy, czy skończył szkołę, nie mówiąc już o tym, czy w ogóle w niej został. Czy z kimś się spotykał, gdzie przebywał. Nie wiedzieliśmy.

- Ale oczywiście teraz z nim rozmawiacie – zauważyłam.

- On rozmawia tylko z Carlislem – wyjaśnił Emmett, a jego spokojny wyraz twarzy wydawał się wymuszony. – Raz na jakiś czas mamrocze do mnie kilka słów, ale ciężko go do tego zmusić.

- A z waszą mamą? – zapytałam. Od początku brałam za pewnik, że Edward był tajemniczy i lubił samotność, ale to nie mogło oznaczać, że...

- Nie zamienił z nią słowa przez siedem lat.

Pochyliłam się do przodu jeszcze bardziej.

– Ale... dlaczego?

- Nie mamy pojęcia. Próbowałem się z nim porozumieć. – Coś w sposobie jego mówienia pozwoliło mi stwierdzić, że robił nie tylko to, lecz nie drążyłam tego tematu. – Ale to nic nie dało. W pewnym sensie został wszystkiego pozbawiony. Jest świadomy tego, jak bardzo ją rani, ale nie przejmuje się tym.

Coraz bardziej skołowana zaczęłam obgryzać paznokieć.

- Przykro mi, że nie mogę ci bardziej pomóc – odparł, wyglądając na naprawdę współczującego. – Ale mam nadzieję, że uda ci się coś z niego wyciągnąć. On ma dobre serce, Bello. Musi je po prostu znaleźć.

- Czyniąc przy tym moją pracę niezmiernie trudną - powiedziałam, przerywając krótką ciszę. Emmett się zaśmiał.

- Mogę to sobie tylko wyobrazić.

Popatrzyłam na duży stos papierów spoczywający na biurku Emmetta i wstałam, przepraszając.

– Dziękuję za poświęcenie mi czasu – rzekłam. – Zrobię, co w mojej mocy.

Gdy tylko zeszłam ze schodów, dotarło do mnie, jak trudne zadanie na mnie czeka. Jeśli Edward nie rozmawiał o swoim życiu z własną matką, osobą, która wydała go na świat, to dlaczego miałby ujawnić mi, osobie, której nie zna, każdą ukrytą tajemnicę? I pozwolić się w niej zagłębić i zbadać?

_Moja odpowiedź?_ Nie dojdzie do tego. Nie ma mowy, aby stało się inaczej.

Następny dzień mijał bardzo wolno, a ja obawiałam się wywiadu. Gdy opuściłam księgarnię, myśl, że Edward bał się publicznych wystąpień, nie wydawała się taka zła. Może miał fobię związaną z przebywaniem w większych grupach ludzi? Jednak już świadomość, że ledwie odzywał się do własnej rodziny, powodowała, że czułam się, jakbym wtrącała się w coś bardziej osobistego, niż mi się pierwotnie wydawało.

Wcześniej spędziłam godzinę na siedzeniu w rogu kawiarni z widokiem na Pike Place Market i ocean. Wyjątkowo słoneczny dzień w Seattle budził we mnie nadzieję. Może zmiana pogody to znak, że mój wywiad przebiegnie bezbłędnie, a Edward, jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki, stanie się otwartą księgą i da mi każdą odpowiedź, jaką będę chciała.

- Tylko w snach – wymamrotałam pod nosem. Wstałam, a pisk mojej nogi ocierającej się o podłogę przyprawił mnie o gęsią skórkę. Bicie mego serca przyspieszyło, a ja ciaśniej objęłam zeszyt, który trzymałam w rękach, kiedy stopy poprowadziły mnie w dół chodnika.

Wymknęłam się licznym sprzedawcom, ignorując zapach jedzenia, sprawiającego, że ciekła mi ślinka, i szczekanie psów, gdy przechodziłam wokół ich przydługich smyczy, próbując się o nie nie potknąć. Pokazanie się Edwardowi z odartymi kolanami i krwawiącymi dłońmi raczej nie byłoby niczym dobrym.

Zerknęłam na kartkę z adresem, którą wręczył mi Emmett i chwilowa myśl o tym, co by się stało, gdyby jego brat się mnie nie spodziewał, minęła. Gdy jechałam windą na górę budynku i zatrzymałam się przed drzwiami, dziecinnie skrzyżowałam palce za plecami. Wisiała na nich mosiężna liczba sześćset dwadzieścia. Przygryzając wargę, zapukałam do drzwi.

_Mogę to zrobić. _

- Czego? – rozległ się głos ze środka, sprawiając, że podskoczyłam. Powstrzymałam się przed bliższym podejściem i zaczęłam się zastanawiać, co powinnam powiedzieć.

- Uch, pan Cullen?

Spotkałam się z ciszą, a dźwięk ryczącej wewnątrz muzyki to wszystko, co docierało do moich uszu. Nie odezwał się ponownie.

- Nazywam się Isabella Swan. – Skuliłam się, wypowiadając swoje pełne imię, ale tak było bardziej profesjonalnie. – Miałam przeprowadzić dzisiaj z panem wywiad?

Gdy wypowiedziałam to zdanie, gwałtownie otworzył drzwi i stanął w nich zdezorientowany, ale również i zdenerwowany, mężczyzna.

- Co?

Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy zna jeszcze jakieś inne słowa.

– Twój... Emmett Cullen powiedział mi, żebym dzisiaj przyszła o tej porze pod ten adres.

Taktownie nie użyłam słowa „brat", na wypadek, gdyby miało go to jeszcze bardziej wyprowadzić z równowagi.

- Emmett Cullen? – zaśmiał się, piorunując mnie zwężonymi oczyma. Przytaknęłam, zerkając na skrawek papieru.

- Musiałam dostać zły adres – skłamałam. – Przepraszam, pójdę już.

- Och, nie – odparł z udawanym przerażeniem, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się w uśmieszku. – Nie chcemy przecież zrujnować twojego wywiadu, prawda?

Czekając na kolejny ruch, uniosłam brew w retorycznym pytaniu.

- Proszę, wejdź.

Mojej uwadze nie umknął jego protekcjonalny ton. Poszłam za nim do pokoju, a szybkie rozejrzenie się dookoła sprawiło, że moje serce drgnęło, oczy mi się poszerzyły, a na policzek wstąpił rumieniec. Emmett przysłał mnie do jego domu. Nic dziwnego, że się wkurzył.

- Ponieważ przerwałaś mi, gdy byłem w trakcie pisania, musisz zaczekać. Usiądź. Wrócę.

Nie powiedział mi, kiedy to nastąpi. Zniknął w pokoju, z którego dobiegała muzyka. Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Usiadłam niekomfortowo na długiej, skórzanej kanapie. Byłam zaskoczona czystością panującą w pokoju. Ściany pokryto półkami z książkami, a wszędzie znajdowały się płyty. Fortepian stał dumnie w rogu, a tym, co najbardziej mnie zdziwiło, były porozklejane po całej powierzchni samoprzylepne karteczki z notatkami. Jedna wisiała na ścianie nad włącznikiem światła, kolejna na wielkim oknie z widokiem na śródmiejskie Seattle i wodę.

Muzyka się zmieniła, z dudniącego rocka przeistoczyła się w łagodniejszą, klasyczną melodię. Rozpoznałam, że to Mozart, co natychmiast wzbudziło moja ciekawość. Zapach dymu był silny, a czasami mogłam usłyszeć uderzanie jego palców o klucze. Ciągle zastanawiałam się, dlaczego to robił, a kiedy po dłuższej chwili mój umysł stał się zamglony, pojawił się Edward.

Jego ubranie śmierdziało dymem, a on wsadzając ołówek za ucho, usiadał na fotelu po mojej lewej stronie.

- Dobrze, panno Swan – powiedział z jawną pogardą w głosie. – Niech mi pani powie, co chciałaby pani wiedzieć? Wtargnęła pani już do mojego domu, więc sądzę, że odpowiedzenie na kilka pytań nie będzie niczym wielkim.

Westchnęłam, przeczesując ręką włosy, które tak bardzo próbowałam wyprostować dzisiejszego ranka, i otworzyłam notatnik z pytaniami. Ślady, gdzie wymazałam kilka starych, były wciąż widoczne. Zmrużyłam oczy, mając nadzieję, że dam radę je odczytać.

- Nie mam całego dnia – warknął. – W przeciwieństwie do mojego nierozważnego brata, który zamiast zajmować się swoją pracą, najwyraźniej spędza cały swój czas na zapraszaniu dziwnych gości do domów innych ludzi, mam parę rzeczy do zrobienia.

Wiedział, że to mnie zabolało, bo zobaczyłam wkradający się na jego twarz uśmieszek. Jego oczy śmiały się ze mnie. Drwiły. Czekały, aż się odezwę i zacznę denerwować, co z całą pewnością robiło w jego towarzystwie wiele osób.

To będzie jak wyrywanie zębów. Absolutnie koszmarne.


	4. Rozdział 3

**TEN FF NIE JEST MOJEGO AUTORSTWA. ****JEGO AUTORKĄ JEST Bronzehairedgirl620.**

_Link do oryginału:_ fanfiction(kropka)net/s/4823300/1/Hourglass

_Link do profilu Bronzehairedgirl620: _fanfiction(kropka)net/u/1421467/Bronzehairedgirl620

_Tłumaczka:_ marcia993

_Beta:_ kristenhn

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA<strong>

Byłoby łatwiej, gdybym wyrywała zęby. Przypięłabym go do krzesła, dała zdrową dawkę nowokainy, pozbawiła tych cholerstw i miała fajrant.

Ale nie, Edward Cullen był zdeterminowany, aby uczynić ten wywiad tak bolesnym i letargicznym, jak tylko się dało, chcąc mnie tym samym zirytować i osłabić moją cierpliwość. Robiłam wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by pozostać uprzejmą i spokojną osobą, bo w końcu to ja byłam gościem w jego domu, a on zgodził się na odpowiedzenie na moje pytania, nawet ich nie znając. Kiedy próbowałam odzyskać resztki wcześniejszego spokoju, stawałam się coraz bardziej rozdrażniona, a mój głos opryskliwy i przerywany.

- Skąd czerpiesz inspirację? – spytałam, ignorując jego nucenie pod nosem. – Z muzyki, codziennego życia... – wymieniłam możliwości, mając nadzieję, że skłoni go to do odpowiedzi, która składałaby się z większej ilości słów niż jedno. Albo w ogóle do jakiekolwiek odpowiedzi. Nie mogłam pozwolić sobie na wybredność.

Piosenka, jaką wygwizdywał, zaczęła się robić coraz głośniejsza, przez co walczyłam z pragnieniem pogłębienia mojego grymasu niezadowolenia. Usiadłam sztywno na kanapie i patrzyłam, jak wyciągał z kieszeni małą, niebieską zapalniczkę i ją odpalał. Płomień drgał, nim Edward nie wypuścił dymu z płuc, pozwalając mu ponownie zgasnąć. Powtórzył to jeszcze trzy razy, po czym spojrzał na mnie z trudną do rozgryzienia miną.

- Zewsząd.

Przeczesałam włosy ręką. Robiłam to bardzo często, więc zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że wyglądały jak szczurze gniazdo. Mimo to nie potrafiłam się tym przejmować. Doprowadzał mnie do skraju wytrzymałości.

- Czy mógłbyś, proszę, podać nam jakieś przykłady? – Mój ton nadal pozostawał przesłodzony, a kiedy wymawiałam te słowa, żołądek podszedł mi do gardła.

Wiedziałam, że nie powinnam wyskakiwać z tekstami takimi jak „podawanie nam przykładów", bo to tylko przypomniało o tym, że był to wywiad, a nie prywatna rozmowa, jednak nie mogłam się już z tego wycofać. Jego twarz nieznacznie spoważniała, a płomień zapalniczki powrócił, rozświetlając jej zapadające w pamięć rysy.

- Nie.

Tym razem słyszalnie jęknęłam.

– Próbujesz uczynić to tak trudnym, jak tylko możesz, czy przychodzi ci to naturalnie?

Po raz pierwszy odkąd tu przyszłam, jego wargi wykrzywiły się na wzór czegoś, co przypominało prawdziwy uśmiech. Ten sam, który widziałam na spotkaniu autorskim, i tak jak wtedy, trwał tylko przez ułamek sekundy. Szybko został zastąpiony uśmieszkiem, który stawał mi się coraz bardziej znajomy. Jego oczy zwęziły się, a wyraz twarzy stał bardziej niepewny.

– A ty próbujesz wtrącać się w moje życie, jak tylko możesz, czy przychodzi ci to naturalnie?

Warknęłam we frustracji, zatrzaskując zeszyt, choć do zadania zostały mi jeszcze trzy pytania.

- Ale jak najbardziej kontynuuj – oznajmił, odchylając się na krześle i zakładając ręce za głowę, co symbolizowało jego swobodę. Jakby to nie obchodziło go tak bardzo, jak byłam pewna, że obchodzi.

Prychnęłam, sprawnie przekręcając ołówek w palcach.

– Bo ty jesteś taki skory do pomocy...

Na jego twarz padł cień i zniknęły z niej wszystkie oznaki rozbawienia.

– Nie muszę ci niczego mówić, więc lepiej bądź cholernie szczęśliwa, że masz aż tyle.

Przez dwie sekundy czułam się zraniona.

– Aż tyle? – powtórzyłam, wyginając szyderczo wargi. – Zobaczmy, co mam.

Przerzuciłam kilka stron notatek i to poparło moje słowa. Nie zapełniłam nawet każdej linijki.

– Piszesz w domu. Nienawidzisz wszystkich publicznych wystąpień i wywiadów, bo podkreśliłeś to kilkakrotnie, i kopcisz jak komin.

- Tego ci nie powiedziałem – zauważył, uśmiechając się zadowolony z siebie. Popatrzyłam na niego spode łba. _Mądrala._

- Słuchaj – kłapnęłam, sięgając granicy własnej cierpliwości. – Muszę coś wydrukować. Czy istnieje jakakolwiek rzecz, którą chciałbyś podzielić się ze swoimi czytelnikami?

- Gdybym chciał, żeby coś wiedzieli, sam bym ich o tym poinformował.

Oparłam się pragnieniu, aby do niego podejść i go uderzyć. Westchnęłam, zerkając na moje papiery i zadałam ostatnie zagadnienie.

– Gdybyś miał szansę stać się postacią ze swojej książki albo przeżyć jedną z powieści w ciągu dnia, która byś wybrał i dlaczego?

Zdziwiłam się, widząc, że się nad tym zastanawia, po czym darował to sobie i zaszufladkował jako „bezcelowe pytanie".

– Żadną z nich – odpowiedział w końcu. Złapałam się za grzbiet nosa, ale on kontynuował. - Ich życia są zbyt przygnębiające i ponure. Nie zniósłbym tego.

Słyszałam, jak coś mamrotał, lecz robił to zbyt cicho, bym mogła dosłyszeć. Jednak nie obchodziło mnie to. Byłam zachwycona, że ofiarował mi swoje wyjaśnienie.

– Dlaczego zagłębiasz się tak w postaciach, które nienawidzą same siebie?

Coś zaskoczyło. Ożywienie rozjaśniło jego twarz, przenikając także do oczu. Zaczął szybko gestykulować dłońmi.

– Ponieważ każda książka jest pełna pierdół. Zawiera romans, humor, komedię – to nie jest rzeczywiste. Ludzie, którzy tak egzystują, są albo skrajnie idealistyczni, albo żyją w zaprzeczeniu, a prawdziwe istoty ludzkie mają skazy. Ich perfekcjonizm polega na tym, że są załamani i dysfunkcyjni, i... i realni.

Nigdy nie słyszałam, żeby mówił tak śmiało o tym, w co naprawdę wierzył. Nigdy. Już nie odzywał się tak monotonnie jak przez całe popołudnie, teraz robił to z surową, czystą pasją. Rozbrzmiewało to w sposób, w jaki zapełniał stronę uczuciami, zawiłością i głębokim znaczeniem. _Realizm_. Zdecydowałam się to podtrzymać, ciekawa jak daleko może pociągnąć temat, zanim znów powróci do sztywnego pudła, w którym się zamyka. Musiałam go teraz zagiąć. Wszystko, czego potrzebowałam, to go nakręcić.

- Ale czy sensem fikcji nie jest ucieczka? Danie czytelnikom świata z dala od ich własnego, co zawsze sprowadza się do czegoś sielankowego? Dlaczego przedstawiasz ich z czymś, czego oni pewnie nie chcieliby zaakceptować?

Zaśmiał się ponuro.

– To tylko przygnębia mnie jeszcze bardziej, kiedy czytam o kimś, kto ma idealny byt. Przynajmniej dzięki moim powieściom można poczuć się nieco pewniejszym siebie, bo twoje życie jest lepsze niż życie biednego drania, którego stworzyłem.

Wściekle bazgrałam na kartce, próbując przelać wszystko na papier. To było tajemnicze i niejasne, jednak pozostawało mi się tylko modlić, bym napisała jakąś przyzwoitą historię z tego, co mi podał.

- Kończymy już? – spytał nagle, a wszystkie oznaki jego podniecenia i niemalże miłego zachowania zniknęły. – Oprócz zajmowania się pani pytaniami mam inne rzeczy do roboty.

- Jeszcze tylko jedno – wymamrotałam, nigdy przedtem nie będąc tak szczęśliwą, że mój wywiad dobiega końca. – Dlaczego pisanie sprawia ci przyjemność?

Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, po czym znowu zniknął, jednak jego głos wydawał się cichszy, mniej strzeżony.

– Bo to ucieczka. Twórcze ujście. Pozwala mi robić, co tylko chcę bez żadnych ograniczeń i z jakichś dziwnych powodów ludzie lubią czytać moje historyjki.

- Rozumiem – wymruczałam. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że twoje książki są na liście bestsellerów od...

- Tak – przerwał, wykręcając ręce na kolanach. – Wiem.

Nie powinnam się dziwić, że sprawiał wrażenie niemal zawstydzonego swoim sukcesem, albo że przynajmniej podchodził do tego bez entuzjazmu. Otrzymałam więcej odpowiedzi niż oczekiwałam, jednakże nie wydawało mi się, że wystarczy ich do napisania pełnego artykułu. Bardziej niż o cokolwiek innego pragnęłam zapytać o jego rodzinę: dlaczego, tak jak powiedział Emmett, nigdy z nikim nie rozmawia, czemu izoluje się od społeczeństwa. Nie zadałam tych pytań. Jedno spojrzenie w jego ponownie nawiedzone oczy powiedziało mi, żebym trzymała się z dala od pozornie zakazanych tematów.

- Cóż, mam wiele do zrobienia – rzekł i wstał pospiesznie, rzucając tę niezbyt subtelną aluzję, że powinnam już iść. Patrzył na mnie niecierpliwie, kiedy wrzucałam swoje rzeczy do torby tak szybko, jak potrafiłam, zdeterminowana, aby opuścić jego mieszkanie jak najprędzej.

- Dziękuję za poświęcony mi czas – powiedziałam, przywracając ścisłe formalności, gdy zmierzałam do drzwi. Nie zauważyłam, że grzecznie mnie do nich odprowadzał.

- Panno Swan?

Odwróciłam się powoli, czując się przedziwnie, niczym dziewczynka uciekająca w horrorze przed psychopatą i właśnie mająca spojrzeć mu w twarz po raz pierwszy. Jego była spokojna i pogodna, ale w spojrzeniu pojawił się błysk, którego nie mogłam rozpoznać. Niepokój_. Presja._

- To mój dom. Zaproszenie od mojego zbyt uprzejmego brata nie oznacza, że to bezterminowe zaproszenie ode mnie.

Zmarszczyłam brwi, kurczowo przyciskając torbę do piersi.

– Co? – zająknęłam się, a ciepło uderzyło moją twarz.

- Nawet niech nie przyjdzie pani na myśl, że poświęcę pani trochę więcej czasu niż mam w zwyczaju, jeśli zechciałaby się tu pani włóczyć i domagać odpowiedzi.

- Nie miałam takiego zamiaru – odparłam, zaciskając zęby. Wymamrotałam mało entuzjastyczne podziękowanie, a następnie wyszłam z jego apartamentu, trzaskając drzwiami.

Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego ludzie nie przeprowadzają wywiadów z Edwardem Cullenem.

Nie był miły, kiedy się z nim przebywało, i czynił to czymś oczywistym. Nie chciałabym się tam znowu znaleźć, nawet, gdyby on sam mi to zaproponował. Istniała jeszcze masa innych możliwości na artykuł, wielu pisarzy, z którymi mogłabym porozmawiać. On był tylko jednym z tysięcy.

Myśl, że może cierpieć na zaburzenie afektywne dwubiegunowe pojawiła się w mojej głowie, lecz zrezygnowałam z myślenia o nim i przeszłam przez ulicę, patrząc wcześniej na obie strony, a moja inwencja twórcza znalazła sobie ujście, kiedy zaczęłam się zastanawiać, jak zapoczątkować artykuł.

„_Miałam tego pecha, by przeprowadzić wywiad z aroganckim palantem, a zarazem dobrze wszystkim znanym pisarzem, Edwardem dupkiem Cullenem..." _

„_Przez półtorej godziny, które spędziłam w mieszkaniu pana Cullena, okazało się, że..." _

„_Śmierdzi jak dym, przeklina jak marynarz, cierpi na bezsenność i możliwe, że ma problemy emocjonalne. Naprawdę, drogie panie. Wasz entuzjazm jest nie na miejscu." _

Jęknęłam. Nie pisałam dla magazynu plotkarskiego, pisałam dla The Seattle Times. To musiało mieć klasę i zawierać jakąś aluzję do prawdy. Nie mogłam skłamać i napisać, że jest świetny, ale nie powinnam też opisywać tych wszystkich szczególików.

Jego słowa wirowały w mojej głowie przez całą noc, rozpraszając mnie i powodując, że prawie przypaliłam makaron przyrządzony na obiad, i że wpatrywałam się w monitor, układając wszystkie swoje cytaty chronologicznie. Zdawałam sobie sprawę, że zwlekałam z pisaniem. Kiedy przeczytałam to wszystko jeszcze raz i sprawdziłam poprawność gramatyczną, wiedziałam, że muszę zająć się czymś innym, bo w bardzo szybkim tempie zmierzałam donikąd.

- Alice – zajęczałam do telefonu, chodząc boso po korytarzu. – Dlaczego on jest takim dupkiem?

Zaśmiała się, byłam pewna, że ze mnie, a nie z mojego komentarza. – A ty jesteś wstrętnym dzieciakiem. Gdzie podziała się moja najlepsza przyjaciółka?

- Jest tutaj – mruknęłam, ciągnąc za koniec własnego kucyka. – Ale jak mam napisać artykuł, skoro on ledwo dał mi cokolwiek, co można wykorzystać, i powiedział, że powinnam się czuć winna, kiedy to opublikuję? Jakbym zdradziła sekret, kiedy przyrzekłam, że nikomu go nie wyjawię.

- Bo jesteś dobrą osobą – odpowiedziała. – I właśnie dlatego nigdy nie rozumiałam, czemu wybrałaś ten zawód.

Uśmiechnęłam się.

– Bo to uwielbiam.

- Cóż – rzekła, wzdychając. – Musisz wybrać. Nie możesz jednocześnie bronić jego prywatności i wykonywać swojej pracy.

Nawet go nie lubiłam, więc czemu się tym przejmowałam? Dlaczego było to takie trudne?

- Dzięki, Ali – burknęłam, uderzając o ścianę. – Okazałaś się całkowicie niepomocna.

- Jeszcze coś wymyślisz – powiedziała złowieszczo. – Wiem to.

Rozłączyłam się, łapiąc mocno za włosy, jakbym zamierzała je wyrwać. W takiej pozycji spędziłam dosyć sporo czasu, po czym ruszyłam do łóżka, licząc na to, że sen oczyści mój umysł i pomoże w podjęciu decyzji.

Niestety się myliłam. Obudziłam się nadal wyczerpana z powodu poprzedniego dnia. Przez położenie się w ciuchach moje mięśnie zesztywniały, a koszulka się pomarszczyła. Włosy gniewnie się powykręcały i burczało mi w brzuchu, co świadczyło o tym, że przez jakiś czas nic nie jadłam. Pokrótce zastanowiłam się, dlaczego byłam taka nieogarnięta, ale jedno spojrzenie na ekran monitora, na którym widniała pusta strona Worda, udzieliło mi odpowiedzi.

Znajdowałam się między młotem a kowadłem. Mogłam napisać cokolwiek, co wpadło mi do głowy, bez względu na tego mierność, i złożyć to w całość. Byłam dziennikarką. Nie powinnam przejmować się uczuciami Edwarda Cullena. W końcu on też nie przejmował się moimi.

Z drugiej strony mogłam powiedzieć Bannerowi, że kompletnie niczego nie mam, że Cullen okazał się pretensjonalnym kretynem i to byłoby to. Musiałam po prostu wybrać między swoją pracą, a jego uczuciami. Odpowiedź powinna być bardziej oczywista, niż na to wskazywało.

Po tym, jak zdecydowałam, że pójdę na spacer, ubrałam się i trzymając bardzo mi potrzebną filiżankę kawy, przeszłam wzdłuż chodnika w dziwnie słoneczny dzień i usiadłam na ławce w pobliżu wody. Wyrzucona dzisiejsza gazeta leżała obok mnie, więc podniosłam ją, by zająć jakoś swój czas. Zdziwiłam się, gdy zobaczyłam widniejący na niej nagłówek.

_Nowa powieść Edwarda Cullena stała się bestsellerem. _

Jęknęłam. Oczywiście, że się nim stała. Nie wiem, dlaczego to mnie tak zaskoczyło, jednak wbrew własnej woli przerzuciłam stronę i zmarszczyłam brwi na duże, czarno-białe zdjęcie jego twarzy, które musiało zostać zrobione podczas jego spotkania. Przygryzając język, przejrzałam artykuł. Przeklinałam jego wybitną pracę, nazywając ją „niedocenionym arcydziełem, które powinno się szanować".

Jednak był tam jeden cytat, który przykuł moją uwagę. Spojrzałam na koniec tekstu, gdzie wspominano o Edwardzie.

- _To skomplikowany człowiek_ – czytałam. – _Gdybyście zobaczyli go na ulicy, pomyślelibyście, że trzyma się na uboczu i jest zdystansowany oraz zarozumiały. _

Parsknęłam. Co za niedopowiedzenie. Dalej pisano o jego odizolowywaniu się od ludzi i nieutrzymywaniu pozorów, przez co wydawał się być niegrzeczny i surowy. Moje oczy przygasły, kiedy kontynuowałam, a gdy już skończyłam, odłożyłam gazetę z powrotem na ławkę i odeszłam.

Wiem, do czego muszę się odnieść we własnym artykule. Mogę upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu, a jeśli właśnie to muszę zrobić, tak uczynię.

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD <strong>

_Boże, błogosław Amerykę_. Po jaką cholerę Emmett musiał we wszystko ingerować?

Gdy odszedłem, stanowczo oznajmiłem mu, że nie chcę włączać się w niczyje życie z wyjątkiem własnego. Zbyt wiele obietnic zostało już złamanych, zbyt wiele marzeń obalonych, a wyraz rozczarowania zmieszanego z przerażeniem zbyt wiele razy pojawił się na twarzy mojej matki. Nie chciałem ciągle tego wszystkiego powodować, ale to nadal nie docierało do Emmetta. Ślepo i bez ustanku wtrącał się w moje sprawy, nie zastanawiając się, jak to na mnie wpływa. Boże broń, by rzeczywiście pomyślał o konsekwencjach.

Starałem się unikać go na tyle, na ile było to możliwe, a on piekielnie dobrze wiedział, dlaczego tak postępuję. Zmęczyłem się dorastaniem w jego cieniu, zawsze próbowałem być lepszy, jednak ciągle zostawałem spychany na dalszy plan, a wszystkie pochwały kierowano w jego kierunku.

A teraz to on stał się moim cieniem, zawsze za mną. Ironia mnie nie opuszczała.

Kolejne zerknięcie na pocztę mailową oznajmiło mi, że dostałem następną wiadomość od Esme. Natychmiast przeniosłem ją do kosza. Szybko ogarnęło mnie poczucie winy, kiedy chwyciłem telefon, niechętnie wstukując znajome cyfry. _Musiałem z nim porozmawiać._

Z każdym sygnałem mój temperament wzrastał. W końcu odebrał, jak zawsze cholernie radosny.

- Edward! Co słychać, stary?

- Co słychać? – Wszystko się we mnie gotowało. To tyle, jeśli chodzi o moje opanowanie. – Dlaczego, do diabła, sądziłeś, że masz prawo zapraszać obcych dziennikarzy do mojego domu, żeby mogli przeprowadzać ze mną wywiad?

- Mam rozumieć, że poznałeś już Bellę?

Bellę?

– Więc teraz jesteście przyjaciółmi, tak?

Jego zabawny ton szybko zniknął.

– Coś ty jej zrobił, Edwardzie. – To nie było pytanie, lecz oskarżenie. Jakby oczekiwał ode mnie czegoś niegrzecznego i ordynarnego.

- Niczego nie zrobiłem – odpowiedziałem szczerze, ściskając oczy i oddychając głęboko trzy razy. – Jestem po prostu ciekaw, dlaczego uważasz, że masz takie prawo.

- Bo tego potrzebujesz – odparł wprost, jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło.

- A od kiedy jesteś ekspertem w tym, czego potrzebuję? – warknąłem, a mój oddech się spłycił. – Zawsze miałeś to w dupie, do czasu, aż...

- Cóż, teraz już nie mam – przerwał mi. – Pytam ponownie: coś ty jej zrobił?

Przygryzłem język, powstrzymując się przed atakiem.

– Powiem ci jeszcze raz: nic.

Szybko zmierzaliśmy donikąd. Musiałem znaleźć jakiś punkt zaczepienia, nim oboje się wściekniemy.

- Nie wtrącaj się do mojego życia, dobrze? Już wystarczająco się w nie wmieszałeś. Nie chcę rozgłosu. Nie potrzebuję go i nie obchodzi mnie, co ludzie o mnie myślą. Przysięgam, że jeśli znajdę przed moimi drzwiami jeszcze jednego dziennikarza...

Po kilku słowach, które oznajmiłem Emmettowi, rozłączył się, a ja przekląłem, trzaskając słuchawką. Notatka zapisana na karteczce samoprzylepnej leżała na podłodze, więc ją brutalnie podniosłem. Gdy starałem się rozczytać własne bazgroły, rozerwałem jej krawędź.

Zapaliłem kolejnego papierosa, wzdychając zarówno w obawie, jak i uldze, czując, jak dym wypełnia moje płuca. Wpatrywałem się w drzwi, nadal zastanawiając się nad tym, czemu w ogóle wpuściłem tę dziewczynę do środka. Co ja sobie myślałem?

Zobaczyłem, że stoi tam z zeszytem w ręce i z niewinnym, a zarazem znużonym spojrzeniem w oczach. Z _doświadczeniem_. Jakby zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, co robi i wiedziała, czego chce, ale nie była pewna, jak to dostać. Niemal zrobiło mi się jej żal, jednak wiedziałem, że to bezcelowe uczucie. Pięć minut z nią dało mi do zrozumienia, że miała zaciekłą osobowość i nie była kimś, komu się współczuje, co prawie w niej podziwiałem. Prawie.

Dlaczego ją wpuściłem? To coś, czego sam chciałbym się dowiedzieć. Dlaczego wpuściłem ją do swojego mieszkania, mimo że nigdy na to nie pozwalałem, i niemalże chętnie odpowiadałem na jej pytania? Mogłem nie udzielić jej ich zbyt wiele, ale sam fakt, że siedziała na skórzanej kanapie i sprawiła, że coś we mnie pękło, był... imponujący, delikatnie mówiąc.

Zerknąłem na dzisiejszą gazetę i uderzyłem głową o ścianę, zauważając nagłówek działu kulturalnego. _Nowa książka Edwarda Cullena stała się bestsellerem_, _jednak on jest nieczułym dupkiem, który nigdy nie myśli o nikim oprócz sobie_. To dla mnie nic nowego, a mimo wszystko znane ukłucie rozżarzonego serca rozprzestrzeniło się w mojej klatce piersiowej, jak to miało w zwyczaju się dziać za każdym razem, gdy czytałem oskarżenia wobec mnie.

Pokrótce przekartkowałem resztę, sprawdzając, czy znajdę tam artykuł Belli. Rzadko czytałem coś o sobie, z wyjątkiem tego, co nakazywał mi redaktor, a teraz właśnie czegoś takiego szukałem. Ku mojej uldze, nie było go tam, ale to nie uśmierzyło lęku, który odczuwałem. Mnie nie obchodziło, co napisze, ale innych tak.

Muszę po prostu poczekać. Nie oczekiwałem tego wywiadu, lecz było to konieczne.

Poczułem, że moje powieki opadają kolejny raz. Spiorunowałem wzrokiem czerwone cyferki na zegarku, nakazując im, aby ruszały się trochę szybciej. Nie mogłem teraz zasnąć, bo obudziłbym się w dziwnych, nocnych godzinach i nie potrafiłbym ponownie pogrążyć się we śnie. Spędziłem trochę czasu na stukaniu na komputerze, pisząc i wymazując rozmaite fragmenty, dopóki nie stałem się całkowicie wyczerpany, a słowa zaczęły się ze sobą zlewać, gdy na nie patrzyłem, podczas gdy moja głowa pulsowała od światła padającego z monitora. Wiedziałem, że Carlisle znowu wpadnie, żeby mnie sprawdzić, jednak chciałem być już wtedy nieprzytomny. Nie zamierzałem ponownie wysłuchiwać długiej gadki o tym, jak marnuję swoje życie. Nie miałem siły, żeby to robić.

Pisałem do momentu, w którym zdecydowałem, że jest już wystarczająco późno, abym dowlekł się do łóżka, z pomocą wody mineralnej połknął tabletki, które znalazłem na biurku, zamknął oczy, i potarł policzki, ponieważ na kilka godzin chciałem zostawić za sobą nieustanne koszmary i prześladujące myśli. Po prostu dojść do siebie i odzyskać trochę energii, by znieść następny dzień.

Potrzebowałem tylko trochę czasu.

Wpatrywałem się w sufit, czułem się wyczerpany, ale mój umysł przemierzał tysiące mil na godzinę. Doświadczałem działania leków, chociaż na razie nie pomagały mi w zaśnięciu. Po godzinie frontowe drzwi się otworzyły, a światło z korytarza wpadło do sypialni, kiedy Carlisle wsunął do niej swą głowę.

- Edwardzie – westchnął. Nadal leżałem, mając nadzieję, że zachowywałem się wystarczająco cicho i że zostawi mnie w spokoju. Nie zniósłbym tego dzisiejszego wieczoru.

- Edwardzie, wiem, że nie śpisz.

Zarzuciłem rękę na oczy.

– Czego chcesz? - Zabrzmiałem ostrzej, niż miałem w zamiarze, jednak on i tak mnie zrozumiał.

Westchnął, a deski podłogowe skrzypiały pod jego ciężarem, gdy po nich kroczył.

– Musimy porozmawiać.

Nie ruszyłem się i modliłem, aby wyszedł, jeśli nie odpowiem. Może i musiał ze mną porozmawiać, ale ja cholernie nie chciałem go słuchać.

- Nie wyjdę, zanim mnie nie wysłuchasz, Edwardzie. To ważne. Zabijasz wszystkich dookoła siebie i już czas, żeby ktoś wbił ci trochę rozumu do głowy.

Zaśmiałem się gorzko w ironii. Przestałem ich rozczarowywać, a to tylko wszystko pogorszyło.

Czułem jego obecność z boku łóżka i słyszalnie jęknąłem we frustracji, siadając i włączając lampkę. Lek zamroczył mój umysł, a mgiełka unosiła się przed moimi oczyma, kiedy na niego patrzyłem, kiwając głową, by zaczął.

Zapowiadała się długa noc.


End file.
